


Ranger Vengeance

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Some Rangers resign after a misunderstanding. Includes m/f. (2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Dee for betaing.  
  
The Thebians are loosely based on the old Battlestar Galactica that was a 1979 TV series created by Glenn A. Larson. All of the Thebian characters are my own.  
  
The 1/7th Rangers were never called Rangers in episode, The Expanse. They came into being in my story "Into the Valley of Death". So far my OC's are: Sergeant Major Benjamin Snowden, Sergeant Joe Layne, Sergeant Tina Alvarado, and Sergeant Manda Alvarado. Dana Heard belongs to Dee  
  
This is a continuing saga that started in Road Map to the Stars, Phoenix, DÃ©jÃ  VuÃ©, Khu and Gathering of Warriors; which I highly recommend that you read first.  


* * *

Sergeant Major Snowden sat on the biobed in sickbay as Doctor Phlox examined the stub of the Ranger's amputated leg.

"How long has this been hurting, Sergeant Major?"

"Ever since I jogged on that Xindi planet. I am used to running everyday so this has been a surprise. Dana tried to massage it but nothing works."

"There appears to be some nerve damage that may be relieved by neuropressure treatments."

"Neuropressure? What the hell is that?"

"Do you remember when Commander Tucker was having problems after Lieutenant Wheelwright's death? I suggested that he see Sub-Commander T'Pol to relieve the symptoms. It seemed to help."

Snowden put the prosthesis back on. "You were pimping?"

Phlox stood up straight. "No, Sergeant Major. The neuropressure is a Vulcan massage therapy, if you will. There is no sexual activity, if that is what you are suggesting. I will let you read up on it. If you are interested, I will ask the Sub-Commander to help you."

"Look, I trust you Doctor. Go ahead and ask her."

Phlox hit the comm. "Phlox to Sub-Commander T'Pol."

"T'Pol here. What is it Doctor."

"Sub-Commander, when you have a moment, would you please stop by sick bay?"

"I will be down as soon as my shift is over."

An hour later, T'Pol walked into Sickbay. "You asked to see me, Doctor?"

"Yes, Sub-Commander, thank you for coming. Sergeant Major Snowden needs your help, much the same as you did with Commander Tucker."

"He is having trouble sleeping?"

"No. He is having problems with his nerve endings. As you know he has a prosthesis on his leg and he has developed some nerve damage to his leg. I think that the neuropressure massage may be of help. He is open to the suggestion."

"Has he tried other treatment?"

"He told me that Sergeant Heard has been giving him massages but they have not helped."

T'Pol started to walk away. "Doctor, I will help this time, but I am asking you not to make this a habit. As you know the neuropressure is an intimate act with Vulcans."

"I understand, Sub-Commander."

* * *

Dana was upset. "Why do you have to go to another woman for help, Ben? Aren't I more than enough?"

"Dana, this has nothing to do with you and I. It has to do with the only person on the ship who may be able to help me with the nerve damage. I am not even sure exactly what this entails, but you know you are the only woman for me."

Dana laughed. "No other woman would put up with you."

Ben grinned. "You know me too well, my love."

* * *

Ben rang the door buzzer to T'Pol's quarters. He was surprised to see T'Pol open the door wearing her green pajama bottoms and a short sleeve midriff showing green top with only one of the two buttons buttoned.

"Come in Sergeant Major and have a seat on the bed. Doctor Phlox explained your condition, but I need to speak with you regarding the treatment."

"Thank you Sub-Commander." He walked in and sat down. "I seemed to have damaged some nerves while running on the planet. Dana tried to massage the leg, but nothing helps, not even the pain killers Doctor Phlox has given me."

"Can you show me where the pain is located, then I can determine which nerves are involved."

Ben ran his fingers down the thigh pressing on the three areas that were painful. "Have you ever done this on a human before?"

"Commander Tucker was having problems with sleeping and I did several neuropressure massages on him."

"Did they work?"

T'Pol stared at him for a minute. "They worked for him, but they were disturbing for me. This technique is very intimate for Vulcans. My emotions became charged and Commander Tucker became amorous towards me. You have a companion and are more in control of your emotions than any human that I have met. I do not foresee an issue."

Ben grinned. "If I became amorous, Dana would kill us both."

T'Pol nodded. "I believe you might be correct. In order to conduct the massage, I need you to take off your clothes, down to your underwear and lie down on your back. I will kneel between your legs and reach around to your back. I will massage your leg with one hand and use the other to find the spot on your back. If this works, then I will ask Dana to join us and learn the techniques."

"Whoa. You want me in my skivvies with you between my leg? No offense, Sub-Commander, but you might find more than just my leg responding."

T'Pol straightened herself. "Are you assuming a sexual encounter?"

Ben laughed. "I am a human male who will soon find a beautiful female in skimpy attire kneeling between my legs with one hand behind me and the other massaging the pain points. Must I remind you that one of those points is inside my thigh near my crotch? I know my body and I know what reactions that might have. In fact, I have experience in that exact position and I can guarantee I will respond, whether I want to or not."

"Sergeant Major, I will stop at the slightest indication that your body is responding in a way that neither of us want."

Ben took a deep breath. "Ok."

Ben lay down and positioned his legs as T'Pol knelt between them. She leaned forward and reached behind him, placing a hand between his should blades. The other hand began to massage his leg. Ben grimaced as she hit the pressure points. She massaged both areas at the same time for several moments as she worked her right hand from the top of his leg to the middle of his thigh. She stopped. "Take off your shirt. I find it awkward getting to your back and the fabric inhibits my feeling of the pressure points."

Ben rounded his shoulders, pushing the shoulder blades closer and heard the cracking of the spine. As he pulled the shirt over his head, his hands came down in front of him and caught the front of her shirt, popping the sole button. Her top opened and her breasts came into view. Ben sighed as he and T'Pol froze.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Ben and T'Pol turned to the voice to find Archer and Dana standing in the doorway. T'Pol grabbed her shirt together as she got off the bed and stood to face the two people. Dana stormed up to T'Pol and slammed a fist into T'Pol's chin, knocking her back. She slipped the engagement ring off of her finger and threw it at Ben before storming out.

Archer stood there. "Is this how the woman I love goes behind my back? I knew you helped Tucker, now I see how." He turned on his heels and stormed out. He got to the door. "Sergeant Major, T'Pol, you are both relieved of duty until a courts-martial board can be formed. You are confined to your own quarters." He stormed out of the door and saw Dana walking determinedly down the corridor. He followed her ending up in the gym.

* * *

Ben looked at T'Pol. "I have to explain to her."

"What would you say that she would listen to." She massaged her jaw. "I didn't realize that she was that strong. We should both explain to the Captain and Dana, even if they won't listen."

"Good idea. You had better change. Knowing Dana she will be in the gym. I have a call to make."

"Who are you going to contact?"

"The Commander of the Isiris. They have shown an interest in having the Rangers join them. I will not serve an unjust Commander, but I still have a duty to Earth. I will offer my services to the Thebians if I cannot stay on the Enterprise."

T'Pol nodded. "I think I may have a call to make myself."

Fifteen minutes later T'Pol followed Ben in silence towards the gym.

Dana walked over to the punching bag and started hitting it with all her might. Archer walked over and held the bag, which he shouldn't have done. Dana launched a kick with her right leg, sending Archer to the floor. She stopped and looked down at Archer before holding her hand out. Archer took it as he got up and held Dana close to him.

Ben and T'Pol walked into the gym and found the Captain and the Ranger in a clinch. They watched as Archer stroked Dana's hair and bent down to kiss her.

Archer turned when he realized they were being watched. He released Dana and backed away from her.

Ben walked up to Archer. "How long has this been going on, Captain?"

Dana's eye flared as she stormed up to Ben and poked his chest with her finger. "Don't you dare. How long have you been shacking up with the Captain's woman?"

"Dana, you have known me a long time. You know I love you, but if you cannot trust me enough to listen to the truth, then I will walk away. We talked about the treatment before and you know I was hesitant, but I did it for the good of all. In fact, T'Pol was going to going to ask you to join us so that you could take over the treatment, if it worked."

Tears welled up in Dana's eyes. "Ben..."

T'Pol walked over to Dana. "Sergeant, Doctor Phlox suggested that I perform the Vulcan neuropressure treatment, which is what I was doing. He is correct. I was showing him the techniques so he would know if they worked."

"With your shirt open?"

"The Sergeant Major was taking off his shirt and accidentally caught my shirt in his hand and pulled the button off. We had discussed what could happen and how we would conduct ourselves. The treatment for his particular injury requires that position. We are not romantically involved."

Dana narrowed her eyes. "How many humans have you performed this neuropressure on?"

"Just one and that was a different treatment."

Archer looked at T'Pol. "Who was the other human?"

"Commander Tucker, for his sleeping problems."

"Did you have your shirt off for him also?"

"Only once when he massaged my back. I told you that it was an accident. Here is the shirt and you will see the button is missing. I will present this at our trial even if it won't be a fair trial."

Archer's mouth fell open. "What do you mean even if it won't be a fair trial?"

"You are the Captain and the only one who can sit on a courts-martial. Just what do you intend to do with us when we are found guilty? Throw us out of the airlock like you wanted to do with that man you captured?"

Snowden walked forward. "No he wouldn't do that. His idea of fairness would make him leave us on a deserted planet. I do have a question for you Captain. What are the charges? I do not report to Sub-Commander T'Pol nor is she my Superior. She is also a civilian so even if we were romantically or sexually involved, the fraternization rule does not apply."

Archer shook his head. "Even though she is a civilian, she is still the Executive Officer and Second in Command and therefore the fraternization rule does apply since she would be in command if I was incapacitated."

Ben nodded. "Then when is Dana's trial?"

Archer furled his brow. "What trial? What do you mean?"

"Well, she did strike Sub-Commander T'Pol, which mean she struck a superior officer."

Archer shook his head. "I am afraid that I did not see that."

"I see, Captain Archer, Commander of the Enterprise has two sets of standards. Fine I will accept that. I have something for you to accept. I hereby resign from the Rangers. Now I am a civilian. I have been in contact with the Isiris and they are interested in my coming to join them." He turned and walked away.

"Sergeant Major, I have not dismissed you."

"Captain, it seems you are deaf as well as blind. You will complete this mission without me." He walked out of the gym.

Dana stood with shock on her face. "Sub-Commander, is it true you were not doing anything? That is was all a misunderstanding?"

T'Pol nodded. "Yes Sergeant, it was all a misunderstanding. We did not do anything inappropriate. If you love him, as I know you do, then I would suggest that you go to him." She looked at Archer. "For the second time since I have been on Enterprise, I am resigning. You may leave me with Sergeant Major Snowden on the Isiris." She turned and walked out of the gym.

Archer turned to Dana. "Now what are we going to do? I have just lost two more members of the crew."

"Make that three. I am resigning also. I will not desert Ben." Dana ran out of the gym leaving Archer by himself.

Archer hung his head and then walked out of the gym and headed for the bridge. He walked onto the Bridge. "Lieutenant Reed, I will be in my Ready Room."

"Aye, Sir."

Archer paced the deck and stared out of the porthole. He turned at the sound of the door buzzer. "Enter"

Sergeant Layne and seven other Rangers walked in. "Captain, we understand that Sergeant Major Snowden and Sergeant Heard have resigned and will be transferring to the Isiris."

Archer nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

"Captain, we also are resigning. We will not be a part of this ship."

"You can't mean that."

"We serve those we respect and trust. We came on this mission because of Sergeant Major Snowden and we will stay with him. We cannot respect a Commander who is so blind that he is willing to lose his First Officer and his Rangers."

Archer sat down as the Rangers turned and left. He put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. "Oh God, what have I done?"

The door buzzer sounded.

"Enter."

Archer looked up to see T'Pol. "Captain, the Isiris has contacted me about transferring. They will send over a shuttle when I am ready to leave."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No I don't but you no longer trust me or respect me. I can no longer serve you or this ship." She waited for a reaction.

Archer looked at her. "What would you think if you had found me in the situation I found you?"

"I would have at least given you a chance to explain. As I recall, not fifteen minutes later, we found you and Dana in a hug as you were stroking her hair and you kissed her."

Archer nodded. "I see your point. There was nothing happening between us. I was consoling her."

"And you did not see her strike me? That shows that you have already closed your mind." T'Pol turned and walked out.

Archer got up and walked over to a cabinet and took out a bottle of Irish Whiskey. He opened the bottle and took out a glass. Looking at the bottle, he put the glass away and walked over to the table with the bottle. He took a swig.

"Bridge to Archer."

He got up and hit the comm button. "Archer."

"Sir we have a message from Commander ManethÃ´."

"Put it through."

The screen lit up and Archer looked at the Thebian Commander. "Commander, what can I do for you?"

"Captain, I have had two communiquÃ©s with Sergeant Major Snowden and Sub-Commander T'Pol. I am perplexed. As much as I would like to have them as members of my crew, I would like to know why they would rather join me than stay on the Enterprise."

Archer slumped in his chair. "Commander."

"Ardeas. My first name is Ardeas. I only use it with my friends and my wife."

"Ardeas, please call me Jon. I need friends right now. I guess that maybe you are the one person who might understand my situation."

"I am all ears, Jon. Tell me what happened."

Archer related the recent happenings. "So I just don't know what to do."

Ardeas gave a grim smile. "Jon, I almost lost Isis years ago due to a similar misunderstanding. I came into a room one day and found my wife and a good friend in a hug. I was incensed and accused them of some vile things. When I finally listened I found out that indeed my friend was comforting my wife who had just learned that her parents had been killed. I swore that I would always listen to my heart that told me that I loved my wife. I think maybe your heart is telling you the same thing."

"Thanks, Ardeas, I needed that. You are right of course, I do love her. Let me get back to you on that transfer."

""Good luck, Jon." The screen went blank as Ardeas signed off.

The door buzzer sounded. "Enter."

Doctor Phlox walked in and looked at the Whiskey. "A little early for that isn't it?"

"It's been a bad day, Phlox."

"And that is supposed to help? Captain, I understand that Sub-Commander T'Pol and all of the Rangers will be leaving us. May I say you're a fool."

"Thanks Doc, I needed that. I am trying to figure out how to keep losing eleven more crew and the woman I love."

"Have you ever heard the words I am sorry, please forgive me?"

"That would show weakness."

"Well, then you lose eleven crew."

"That's basically what Commander ManethÃ´ just told me. I guess I should listen to my elders."

Phlox straightened his shoulders. "Are you saying that I am old?"

"No. Not you, I was thinking of Commander ManethÃ´. He is slightly older than any of us. Hell, most of his core group are older than any of us."

"What are you going to do?"

Archer resealed the bottle and got up. "I am going to find T'Pol and then Sergeant Major Snowden."

"That would be the most wise Captain."

* * *

T'Pol closed placed the last of her clothing in her luggage when the door buzzer sounded. "Enter." She stepped back when Archer entered. "The quarters will be vacant in ten minutes, Captain."

"T'Pol, I am a fool. I reacted without listening to my heart. I know you would never betray me and I don't want you to leave."

"Captain, the fact that you made the accusations means that you do not trust me."

"T'Pol, you have been around humans long enough to know that we do not always think before we speak. I was told once to put brain in gear before putting mouth in action. I forgot that and I am deeply sorry. I trust you and I love you. I am nothing without you."

"What is that you are holding?"

"It is the book you gave me. I reread a few passages that I remembered. I will keep it with me even if you leave. I fought the Vulcans over your leaving before and it seems that now I have to fight myself. What ever you decide, know that I will be sorry for what I said for the rest of my life." He hung his head and turned to leave.

"Aisha. I forgive you."

Archer turned back to her. "Aisha?"

"You are correct, I have been with humans so long that my emotions are more intense since we came into the Expanse. I do love you. I know how hard it is for you to admit you made a mistake." She walked up to him and put her hands on his chest. She reached behind his head and drew him to her, kissing him."

Archer's hand slipped around her as he hugged her and kissed back. He broke the hug and the kiss. "I have some more apologies to make. Will you come with me?"

T'Pol nodded and took his hand as they walked out of her quarters.

* * *

The Rangers were assembled in the shuttle bay with their equipment as Archer and T'Pol walked in. The talking ceased.

Archer spotted Ben and Dana. He and T'Pol walked over. "Ben, I came her to apologize to you and Dana for my actions. I do not want to lose you, any of you."

"I think you made it perfectly clear how you feel, Captain."

"Do I need to get down on my knees and beg your forgiveness?"

Dana snorted. "That would be undignified, Captain."

"Yes, but one I will do to keep you here. I have already apologized to T'Pol for speaking without thinking, something a Captain should not do." He turned to all of the Rangers. "I apologize to all of you."

Snowden looked at Dana, who squeezed his hand. He hung his head before looking back at Archer. "I think we all said things that we didn't think before saying. Dana and I have settled some things." He held up their joined hands to show that Dana was wearing her engagement ring.

Dana looked up at T'Pol. "Sub-Commander, I apologize for slugging you. I just reacted without thinking. I know Ben loves me and he would not do anything inappropriate. Did you really intend to show me the treatments?"

"I understand why you hit me, Sergeant and yes, Ben and I had already discussed it before the treatment started. I would like to show you, if you still want to."

Dana nodded. "I would like that. You could continue the treatments for awhile, while I supervise and learn."

Joe turned to Clang and whispered, "Did you just hear a threesome?"

T'Pol glanced over at Joe who mouthed, "Sorry." T'Pol nodded.

Ben offered his hand to Archer. Archer looked at Ben and placed his hand at Ben elbow and they grasped each other in the age-old sign of friendships among warriors.

Ben turned to the Rangers. "You all made a decision to follow me to the Isiris. I am staying. You may make your own decision." He picked up his gear as Dana picked up hers. They walked towards the interior door. As one, the Rangers picked up their gear and followed them. In a minute Archer and T'Pol were left standing in the shuttle bay alone. T'Pol took Archer's hand and led him towards the door.

Archer turned to her. "I think I need to call Agenos and cancel your reservations."

T'Pol nodded. "That would seem appropriate."

The doors closed behind them.

* * *

Archer and T'Pol walked onto the Bridge. Hoshi turned to see her Captain and Executive Officer and smiled. "Captain, I have an incoming message for the Isiris."

"On screen, Hoshi."

Commander ManethÃ´'s face came into view. "Captain, I am glad to see that things are back to normal. We have picked up a planet from our scouts. It shows some Xindi signs and another manufacturing compound."

'Commander, I want to thank you for your advice. Have you determined how large a population is on the planet?"

"It is a small planet, more like a moon, in fact. There are several thousand bio signs but only a few hundred at the complex. I would suggest a recon of the planet."

"That sounds reasonable, I can have the Rangers ready to leave when we are closer."

"Excuse me Captain, I propose having the Colonial Marines on the Isiris do the recon. With as many Rangers and Marines available, there is no reason not to have them all involved."

Archer nodded. "Agreed, I will have Sergeant Major Snowden and his people stand down, but they will be ready as a back up if needed."

"Sounds reasonable, Captain. I will let you know the results of the recon. ManethÃ´ out."

Archer turned to Hoshi. "Please ask Sergeant Major Snowden, and his staff to meet us in the Ready Room. T'Pol, Malcolm please join me. Ensign Mayweather, you have the bridge."

Archer paced the deck as the Rangers came in. "Have a seat. The Isris' scouts have detected a planet and are preparing to send a recon team. You will sit this one out as we are going to share the wealth." He grinned. "You are on backup."

Snowden looked his staff. "Sounds good. Captain we have been doing some research and have built a weapon that we want to test the next time we hit a complex."

Archer looked questioningly. "What is it, a weapon that will shoot around corners?" he laughed.

Snowden stood up as Joe unwrapped the weapon. " This weapon was actually developed in 2003 by the Israelis. The rifle is composed of two parts; the front, that can swivel from side to side, containing a pistol with a color camera mounted on top, and the back section which consists of the stock, trigger and a monitor. This unique weapon allows a soldier to remain behind cover, with only the barrel of the rifle exposed in the direction of the hostile fire. Since we seem to be getting into more urban type firefights, we felt we need a better weapon."

Archer looked at the weapon. "Now I have seen everything. Are you able to modify it to handle a phase pistol or only lead slugs?"

Joe smiled. "Actually, we have built one of each, but they need testing to make sure that they won't blow up. The upside is that we can use it for surveillance also."

Archer nodded. "Sergeant Major are you able to lead any mounted rescue if called upon?"

"Yes Sir. The leg isn't bothering me much."

"Alright. Then make your back up plans. How many do you plan to take with you?"

Ben looked at his staff. "Twenty, in two shuttles plus four Cobras."

"Will that be enough?"

Ben grinned. The Thebes will be sending two shuttles and our two so there will be twenty of ours and forty of theirs, if needed.

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

Archer walked over and hit the comm. "Archer here. What is it Hoshi?"

"Sir, I just intercepted a message from the recon team to the Isiris. The recon team walked into an ambush. They are pinned down."

"Understand. Archer out." He nodded to Ben.

Ben hit the comm. "Snowden to Rangers. It's time to ride."

Dana set Ranger One down one kilometer from the site of the ambush and Amanda Cole set down the second shuttle right behind it. Dana turned to Ben. "The Thebes' shuttles have landed three kilometers to the North of our position."

"Good, tell them to move in one group to the West and the other to the East. Advise Stepmother and Looking Glass that we are on the ground and to give us cover."

Dana turned to Ben. "Where are you going to be?"

"I will be with the CWs. You join up with the Eagles." Ben looked out of the shuttle. "Corporal Young, detail two troopers to guard the shuttles."

Dana slipped out of the shuttle and grabbed Ben by the arm, turned him around and kissed him. "You be careful."

"You too. Clang." He turned as the Sergeant ran over. "Watch out for Dana. She is in charge of the Eagles." He signaled with his hand and the two groups moved out towards a small village.

Phaser fire from the Colonial Marines' weapons could be heard as they approached. No rear guard from the Xindi was encountered until they moved out of the outskirts. Sergeant Clang used one of the new weapons as he hit a corner. He held up three fingers and then pointed to his eyes and then down the street. Dana nodded. Clang focused his bendable rifle and fired one round of phase fire. He gave a thumbs up and then ducked as a blast hit the side of the building. Clang dropped to the ground and maneuvered his rifle around the corner. He fired a shot and then refocused on the second target and pulled the trigger. He stood up and motioned to the group to move forward.

Ben moved forward with the CWs. They rounded a corner as a Xindi soldier leaned around a corner and fired a round at Snowden. The shot struck Ben in his lower left leg and he went down. A CW fired and took out the Xindi. He ran over to Snowden. "Sergeant Major, are you all right?"

Ben looked at his shattered leg and then at the CW. "Corporal Stillwater, contact Sergeant Heard, tell her to take over. My comm unit was damaged when I fell."

"Aye Sir." Agenos looked behind him to see two more CWs. "Get the Sergeant Major back to the shuttles." He clicked his Mike. "Sergeant Heard, This is Stillwater. Snowden is down we are getting him back to the shuttle."

"How bad is he?"

"He took a Phaser shot to the lower left leg. He probably will lose it."

Dana laughed. "It won't be the first time. Why didn't he contact me himself?"

"His comm unit was damaged."

"Ok. Get everyone to turn off their night vision units. Heard to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here. This is Hoshi. I have managed to patch into to the frequencies of all units."

"Great. That's just what I wanted. Patch me in. Oh Hoshi, does that include the recon unit?"

"Yes."

"Good, patch it in."

"You got it."

"Sergeant Heard to all units. Recon unit, get into a hole or as low as you can. All units turn off your night vision units. When the flash and bang hits, take out anyone standing." She looked at her people. "Lock and load lead." She walked forward to a corner with her bendable rifle. "Heard to Step Mother and Looking Glass. Make two passes and draw flares but do not fire."

"This is Stepmother, you got it."

IN Looking Glass, Joe keyed his Mike. "Tina, Manda, Xris, you heard that. Tine and I will lead in, Manda and Xris, follow up in five seconds."

Manda keyed in her Mike. "Be careful, brother."

"Don't worry, sis. Xris watch out for our sister."

Xris chuckled. "Don't worry Joe. I will watch her tail."

Manda laughed. "Don't you always?"

Two Cobras screamed in above the village and dropped two high power flares a second wave of Cobras made a pass and did the same. On the ground the Xindis were caught with their night vision units on and were blinded by the flares. They stumbled out of their positions and were cut down by Ranger lead and CW laser fire.

"Heard to all units. Mop up and tend to the wounded. Make it quick. Stepmother and Looking Glass cover us."

"This is Looking Glass, you got it."

A recon Marine walked up. "Chief Petty Officer Thayris, Sergeant, thanks for the help. Our Raptor was destroyed during the ambush and we have several wounded."

"I understand. Heard to Enterprise."

"Enterprise."

"Would you please contact the Thebes and send a Raptor for the wounded?"

"You got it."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, all humans had been removed from the planet and twenty Cobras from Isiris and Thebes blasted the compound apart.

On Enterprise, Dana jumped out of Ranger Shuttle One and ran to the second shuttle. As Amanda Cole disembarked, Dana ran up to her. "Where's Ben? He wasn't on Ranger One."

"He went with the wounded to the Isiris."

"Why?"

"He said that he wanted to be with the brave soldiers who were wounded. He wouldn't leave until everyone was accounted for. Don't worry, Dana. He will be back. He did say to tell you that he loved you but he also wanted to discuss something with Commander ManethÃ´."

Dana walked towards the exit mumbling, "I'll kill him."

Amanda laughed. "He said you would say that."

The two women laughed. Dana put her arm around Amanda. "Lets get a drink."

Amanda nodded. "Roger on that, but you are buying."

"Agreed."

* * *

A week later, Sergeant Major Snowden walked into the Ready Room on Enterprise to see Dana, Joe, Archer and T'Pol. T'Pol stood directly behind a seated Archer with her hand resting lightly on his shoulder.

Archer looked up at Ben. "Welcome back Ben, how's the leg?"

"Right as rain. The Thebian Doctors and Engineers surprised me. They fitted me with a new prosthesis that looks like the real thing. I can even flex the toes."

Dana looked at Ben. "I can't wait to see that."

Ben smiled. "Later love, right now we have business. I asked you all to meet me after I had talked to Commander ManethÃ´ of the Isiris, Commander Miw-sher of the Thebes and Commander Kiya of the Pamiu. The Colonial Marines are good, but made some mistakes. We have organized a series of training operations on the Thebes. All Colonial Marines and Rangers will interact so that we will all have the same battle tactics. They had some ideas and are open to ours as well. In addition, we will be working on our language differences. For example they do not under stand HE, WE, Willie Papa, Starlight and other words that the Rangers use."

Archer grinned, I am not so sure I understand them all either."

"HE is High Explosives, WP or Willie Papa is white phosphorous. Starlight is a search light mounted on an aircraft. There are some other things we will train them on. The bendable rifle excited the Colonial Marines as they really gave us some good in the field tests. Dana's idea of turning off the night vision was a plus. Most everyone uses them, but if you set off a flare burst, the night vision devices blind the wearer for a few seconds. Those few seconds can give us an upper hand."

"Archer reached to his shoulder and placed his hand on T'Pol's. "Any questions? Then dismissed. Ben, T'Pol, Dana can you stay?"

As the others left, Archer turned to the three. "Have we settled things between us?"

T'Pol looked at Dana and Ben. "Will you need any more treatments?"

Ben nodded. "I think two sessions where you can show Dana what to do, will suffice. T'Pol, you might want to bring your own victim, I mean subject."

"I think I can find a willing subject." She looked at Archer. "When would you like to start?"

Ben looked down at Dana. "Maybe tomorrow. I am bushed and I have been away from Dana too long."

Dana grinned. "I still want to see the new leg."

The humans laughed as T'Pol simply arched an eyebrow and nodded.


End file.
